Searching for the Perect Gift
by King Spike Rules
Summary: This is a human-pony world Christmas present to my good friend, Lexboss. Fluttershy is have trouble finding the perfect gift for her wife, Dawn, and so she asks her friends for help to try and make their first Heartwarming Eve perfect. Rated for sex and nude. Dawn and Flutter are oc's of Lexboss.


**This is a present to my good friend Lexboss for Christmas. It's set in a anthro world and will focus on Fluttershy and her wife, Lexboss' oc, Dawn. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was a lovely morning in the land of Equestia as a small blanket of snow fell onto the ground all over Ponyvilla and many of it's residents were in the middle of enjoying their day with their love ones. As many of them were enjoying the wreathed, one resident was not as much of the others. As the snow fell to the ground around a cottage just outside the Everyfree Forest, two figure were resting soundly in the bedroom of it as they slumbered. One of them was none other then the Element of Kindness of the Element's of Harmony, Fluttershy as she was sleeping with nothing on except for thick blankets and her wings were visible along with a horn, showing that she was an alicorn. The other figure began to stir and slowly sit up, revealing a young lady Fluttershy's age with white skin, bright blue eyes, and had a long, golden rainbow mane as she was not sleeping in anything, showing off her body and that she was also an alicorn with a half sun half moon as a cutie mark as she looked down at her girlfriend, and smiled as she leaned down to place her face next to her.

"Hey, time to wake up Fluttershy." she said as she turned Fluttershy's head slightly and planted a tender kiss on her lips as Fluttershy slowly returned the kiss as she was woken up. Once she was awake, the girl slowly pulled away from her and gave her a sweet smile as she said, "I always love waking you up like that."

"Yeah, me to Dawn." Fluttershy said smiling as she noticed that she was not wearing anything and blushed as Dawn smiled at her before getting out of bed while Fluttershy slowly sat up, watching as Dawn looked through her draws until she found a pair of white undies and put them on as she began to collect her other clothes. Fluttershy continued to blush as she tossed the covers from off of her and turned her body as she slipped her feet into white slippers. Standing up, she turned around just as Dawn finished getting her white blouse and yellow skirt on as she turned to look at Fluttershy.

"Hey, how about I start breakfast while you get ready?" she asked her smiling as Fluttershy sheepishly nodded as Dawn took a step towards her, kissing her on the cheek, and then turning to head down stairs as Fluttershy let out a low sign when she turned to see her bunny Angel was still sleeping in his bed.

* * *

A little while later, Fluttershy slowly walked down the stairs in her normal clothes of a white shirt, line green skirt and matching boots as she could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen where she saw Dawn in the middle of making them some waffles.

"Mmmmmm, that smells really good." Fluttershy said smiling as she sat down in her chair and looked around for a few seconds before turning to Dawn who was finishing breakfast as she asked, "hey, were Flutter sweetie?"

"Oh, she went out to have breakfast at Apple Bloom's house with the rest of the CMC." Dawn explained as she finally finished with cooking and Fluttershy let out a happy sigh as she knew where their daughter was as she watched Dawn walked over to her, placing a plate in front of her before sitting next to her and opened the syrup as she offered it to her.

"Would you like some?" she asked her smiling as FLuttershy nodded and Dawn poured some onto her plate as she asked, "So, our first Heartwarming Eve as wives is coming." Fluttershy smiled and blushed heavily as she nodded, remembering how long they have been married, and worried as she had yet figure out what to give her Dawn for a present.

"Y-yeah, it is." Fluttershy said as she took her fork and began to enjoyed her waffles, smiling sweetly as he face be to get covered in syrup and her cute face she was making was all causing Dawn to giggle. As she watched her from next to her on the table and enjoyed watching Fluttershy having a great time with her breakfast, which Fluttershy notice and swallowed her food as she asked, "What?"

"Nothing, your just the most adorable thing ever." Dawn said smiling as she leaned over and kissed Fluttershy's syrup covered cheek, pulling back as she took a little of it and tasted it as she added, "And super sweet." This commit made her blush and smiled as she looked at her plate for a few more moments as Dawn asked, "When we're done eating, want to head out and see how our friends are spending this day?"

"Ummm, s-sure." she said giving her a small smile as she returned to look at her plate and let out a soft sign as she whispered, "And they could help me figure out a gift idea." After that, she began to eat her waffles and smiling a cute smile as Dawn continued to stare at her with awe at how she looked eating that stuff. Once Fluttershy's plate was finished, Dawn took it from her and placed it in the sink as she turned to look at Fluttershy.

"You need to clean up a little before we go out." she said as she walked back over and took out a wet clothe, placing it against her face and washed them off as Fluttershy blushed heavily as Dawn smiled back at her before saying, "You have the cutest and sweetest face." Fluttershy blushed heavily and smiled back as her face was now clean, which made Dawn made an awe reaction and helped her to her feet as they headed to the coat hanger. Dawn grabbed her blue winter coat and handed Fluttershy her green one, which she took and placed butterfly themed ear muffs on as she smiled at Dawn. "Well, let's get going." Dawn said as she opened the door and took FLuttershy's hand as they headed out of the cottage, into a wonders snow covered Ponyville, and they both smiled as Dawn held her hand tightly before flying up into the air with Fluttershy in toe as they headed towards town.

* * *

After leave the house, the two flew over the town and smiled as they watched the residents celebrating the holiday as they were putting decorations all over. As they flew on, Dawn looked down and smiled as she saw their friend Twilight and her girlfriend Zecora walking down the street with presents in hand. Fluttershy noticed them too as she smiled and looked at Dawn as she nodded before they both flew down towards the duo walking by.

"Hey girls, Happy Heartwarings Eve." Twilight said with a smile on her face as she looked up at them and noticed them flying down to them as they stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Dawn asked her smiling as she floated in mid air above them as FLuttershy was floating next to her as she seemed to be blushing lightly, which was noticed by Zecora.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just heading off to spend the at the castle." she said smiling as she and Dawn began to talk as Zecora walked up to Fluttershy, who was getting even more nerves as she averted her eyes from them as Zecora looked up at her.

"You look out of soughts, Mind sharing you thoughts?" Zecora asked as FLuttershy yelped and turned her eyes from her again, but she slowly look back at her as Zecora continued to look at her as she let out a sigh and floated down to whisper in her ears.

"I-I want to f-find a gift for Dawn." she whispered low as she looked at Dawn to make sure she hadn't heard her.

"Oh, that. There no reason to spat." Zecora said smiling as she looked at Dawn talking to Twilight and then she said, "Look into your heart, there you will find what she will find as art." She then smiled at her as Dawn and Twilight finishing talking, and then they began to float up into the air.

"Well, see you two later and happy Heartwarming's Eve." Dawn said smiling as she took Fluttershy's hand before flying off into the snowy sky, leaving the duo to wave back at them and then headed home. While flying away from them, Dawn turned to Fluttershy and asked, "So, what were you and Zecora talking about?"

"O-oh, ummmmm. S-she wanted to tell m-me what she got Twilight." Fluttershy said smiling as Dawn smiled back at her and then turned back to look ahead, causing Fluttershy to let out a lite sigh as she tried to figure out what Zecora meant in what she said about looking into her heart.

* * *

After flying for a few more minutes, they could see the Carousel Boutique and smiled as it was covered in many lights all over it, showing how festive Rarity was being. Dawn smiled as she looked at Fluttershy, who smiled back at her and nodded at they began to fly down to the building. They then floated a few feet from the step and landed as Dawn knocked on the door, which was then opened to reveal Rarity in a short red dress and a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, it's good to see you darlings. Happy Heartwarmings Eve." she said with a smile on her face as she stepped aside and let them walk into her shop, where they were surprised she was in the middle of working on a new line of holiday themed dress.

"Whoa, this all looks great Rarity." Dawn said smiling as she and Fluttershy looked around as they could see a lot of decorations on the inside too, showing she was ready for the holiday.

"Oh, why thank you darling." she said smiling as she walked around the work shop and let them see all of the dresses she was in the middle of working on for another fashion show. Fluttershy and Dawn smiled as they enjoyed all of the clothes when they hear movement from in the back. Looking at each other, they walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Princess Luna in the middle of changing back into her royal clothes.

"'Gasp' I-I'm sorry P-Princess Luna." Fluttershy said as she covered her eyes and tried to close the door as Dawn giggle before closing the door for her as she hugged Fluttershy.

"Oh sweetie, your so cute!" she said smiling as Fluttershy was still red from seeing Luna nude as Rarity was smiling too as she walked over to them.

"I'm sorry darlings, I was working on outfits for me and her to surprise Raven for Heartwarming Eve." Rarity said smiling as she put her arms around her and they walked away from the door, as Fluttershy was still blushing before slowly letting out a sigh as Rarity notice this as she asked, "What's wrong sweetie?" Fluttershy gasped and looked around nervously as she was not sure how she could answer that and thought for a few moments.

"Ummmm, I-I wasn't r-ready to see her nude." Fluttershy said smiling slightly as Rarity looked at her for a few seconds before the door opened again and Luna stepped out in her clothes.

"Sorry you saw that." she said blushing a little herself as Dawn smiled and walked over to her aunt, talking about the dinner planned for the next night as Rarity turned to look at Fluttershy.

"Darling, what is really bothering you?" she asked as Fluttershy looked at her nervously as she looked over at Dawn talking to Luna and she let out a sigh as she quietly said, "I don't have a gift for Dawn and it's Heartwarming Eve."

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about darling." Rarity said smiling as she looked at her with a caring smiling and Fluttershy let out another sigh as she looked around.

"But you and Luna already know what you're getting your loved one." she said with signhas she looked at Dawn and Luna talk over what they were talking about, lowiering her head as she added, "I'm hopelessly lost in what i could give her she would love."

"Oh, Fluttershy." she said as she patted her on the back and smiled as she waited for her to look up at her as she continued, "It doesn't matter what you get them or anything like that."

"I-it doesn't?" she asked her confused as Rarity nodded and smiled at her as he pointed to Dawn.

"WHat matters is that what you give her comes from here." she said as she moved her hand and placed it on over Fluttershy's chest to point to her heart as she continued, "As long as you give her that, she would love it because she loves you." Fluttershy blushed as Dawn walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Dawn asked them smiling as she looked at them and Fluttershy got a little nerves as she was not sure how to answer her when Rarity stepped up.

"Oh, she was asking me to tell dad to have a Happy Heartwarming Eve." she said smiling as Dawn smiled back as she nodded and gave Fluttershy a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush red.

"Your so sweet." she said smiling as Fluttershy smiled slightly and blushed slightly as they said their goodbyes and headed out of the building, waving bye to their friends as Fluttershy was starting to think she might have an idea for to Dawn.

* * *

It was getting a little later in the morning and was around lunch time as Fluttershy flew with her wife Dawn, who was holding her hand and smiling as they both enjoyed the snowy fall around them.

"Hey Fluttershy?" Dawn called out and FLuttershy turned to look at her as she asked, "Where would you like to eat for lunch?" Fluttershy thought for a moments, but stopped when suddenly the sky grew darker and they were both left confused as they stopped flying. Fluttershy looked around in the dark and shook slightly as Dawn began to hug her, holding her close when it got even darker, which was confusing as Dawn said,"" Wait a second."

"What?" Fluttershy asked still in her arms as Dawn looked up and gasped before pulling her back a few feet, confusing Fluttershy even more until a giant snowball fell past them and Fluttershy turned to see a figure riding it.

"Muffin?" the figure yelled out as a pair of muffins flew through the air and landed into Fluttershy's hands, causing Dawn to laugh as she was watched the snowball fall towards the ground.

"Come on." she said smiling as she flew down fast with Fluttershy still in her arms as the snowball hit a field, covering every one in snow as the figure popped their head out. Show long blond hair and crossed eyes, with wings and a horn as she was wearing a grew coat and skirt. "Ha, having fun sis?" Dawn asked Derpy that, who smiled as he turned her head and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just playing with Flutter and her friends." she said smiling as she pointed to where the giant snowball had hit and Fluttershy gasped, worrying about what could have happened to their daughter, and her friends since there were three sister's of her friends. But she signed in relief when a sheild popped out of the snow and rolled a few feet, revealing four you fillies inside it as it popped. Fluttershy smiled wide as she saw that all of them were safe and she pulled Dawn towards them, wrapping her arms around them into a tight hug.

"I am so glad your not hurt, any of you." she said as she hugged them more and squeezed them tighter, causing them to giggle and gasp as Dawn giggled too while she was watching them.

"Fluttershy, they need air." she said smiling as Fluttershy's eyes shot open and blushed as she let them go, putting them down as she looked at them sheepishly.

"S-sorry." she said blushing as Dawn hugged her close as did their daughter, who looked like a young Fluttershy along with horns and wings, Flutter. Fluttershy smiled as she looked at both of them and then kissed them both on the forehead. As they held each other, a shadow appeared over them all and they looked up to see Celestia floating over them.

"Mom."Dawn said smiling as Derpy flew over to her and hugged her as she hugged her back.

"Hello, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves this Heartwarming Eve." she said smiling as she hugged Derpy, who reached behind her and offered her a present out of nowhere. Celestia smiled a she took the box and began to open it, smiling as she looked inside it, gasping as she use her magic to lift a heart shaped muffin. "Oh, Derpy." she said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed her on the lips gently while the others looked at them smiling. After the kiss, Derpy smiled wide as she floated to the ground and began to play in the snow with them as Fluttershy smiled at their daughter playing with her grandmothers, sighing as she was not sure if she could make Dawn as happy as Derpy just did and it worried her as Celestia noticed her.

"Excuse me Fluttershy." Celestia said smiling as she floated over to her and looked down at her as she asked, "Is something wrong little one?" Fluttershy looked up at her and blushed slightly as she looked into her eyes as she turned to one side while rubbing her arm.

"Well, I-I'm not sure what I should give Dawn for Heartwarming Eve." Fluttershy said as she looked at her feet and felt nerves as Celestia began to think of what she could do when suddenly Derpy popped out between them.

"Fluttershy." she said smiling as she looked at them both and they looked at her confused for a moment as they waited for her to continue her statement.

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked quietly as she looked at her and wondered what she could mean by that. She turned to look at Fluttershy and placed her hand on her chest over her heart.

"Fluttershy, best gift ever." Derpy said smiling as Fluttershy was waken back from this statement. After saying that, Derpy hugged Celestia who picked her up and carried her off as Fluttershy thought over what Derpy had just said. She then smiled wide as she realized what she met by that and looked at Celestia as she said, "Celestia, do you mind watching Flutter for a bit tonight?"

"Sure." Celestia said smiling as she continued to carry Derpy as she knew what she meant to do with her watching her granddaughter.

* * *

Once they were done with the snowball fight, Fluttershy told Flutter they will be heading to Celestia's castle for Heartwarming Eve and that they will be there later for her. And then she said she wanted to see Applejack's and get a little cider for them tonight. So, they were flying over the field of apple trees and then saw the farm house as they smiled wide.

"You seem excited." Dawn said as she noticed the big smile on her face and smiled back at her as Fluttershy blushed red as she was not wanting to give away her surprise.

"N-no, I just want to wish all our friends to have a happy Heartwarming Eve." she said smiling as she Dawn nodded and turned to look out in front of them as they arrived at the farm house. Gently floating down to the ground, Applejack walked out of the house with a smile on her face as she was waving at them.

"Hey y'all, Happy Heartwarming Eve." Applejack said smiling as she waved at them and they smiled back as they waved back at her.

"Hey Applejack, we just wanted to come over and tell you and Rainbow Happy Heartwarming Eve." Dawn said as she waved at her and Fluttershy blushed as she nodded with her. Suddenly, a large burst of wind blasted all of them out of no where and Fluttershy pushed to keep her skirt down as a figure laughed from the air.

"Hahaha, that was awesome." Dash said as she floated in the air and looked down at them as Applejack crossed her arms in front of her.

"Dash, that was not funny." she said as Sash slowly lower herself to be next to her and she smiled sheepishly ass he rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, I just meant to joke around." she said as she didn't want to make her girlfriend mad at her on the holiday.

"I-it's okay Rainbow." Fluttershy said smiling as she looked at her friends and thought they looked great together as the barn door opened up, Dash and Fluttershy turned to look at the door, seeing Pinkie walk out in her clothes but cum leaking out of her pussy.

"Thanks for letting me wish your animals a happy Heartwarming Eve, Applejack." Pinkie said with a smile as she saw Dawn and Fluttershy as she said, "Oh, Happy Heartwarming Eve."

"Happy Heartwarming Eve Pinkie." Dawn said smiling as she watched the cum leak out of her pussy and laughed slightly as Fluttershy blush as she walked over to Applejack.

"Applejack, can I have some special cider for tonight?" Fluttershy asked her and Applejack smiled, nodding as she walked back into the house to get her some. After she left, Dash smiled and looked at Fluttershy as she blushed when a figure walked out into view.

"Pinkie, you are still needed for the school." Maud said as she walked over and Pinkie turned to look at her sister, smiling back as she got excited.

"Oh, yay. I'm off." she said as she zoomed off and Maud looked at all the other girls.

"She's very excited about helping them have a great heartwarming Eve." she said as she took out Boulder and said, "And he can't wait to have his turn tonight." She then walked off as they all watched her leave, smiling as Applejack returned with the cider.

"Here you go Fluttershy, on the house." she said smiling as Fluttershy smiled back, thanking her as she took it and then headed over to Dawn, who smiled as she saw the cider.

"Oh, that looks good." she said smiling as she took her hand and they began to fly off back to their house while waving good bye to them.

* * *

After saying Happy Heartwarming Eve to all of their friends and getting cider from Applejack's, Fluttershy and Dawn headed home were Fluttershy worked hard on making a nice dinner for them. Dawn offered to help, but Fluttershy insisted that she do it all in a shy way that just made Dawn melt from her just saying she was so cute. And once it was done, Fluttershy secretly teleported to their room and quietly slipped into her gala dress before teleporting back .

"D-dawn, dinner's ready." Fluttershy said in a low voice as she called out to her and waited a few moments until Dawn walked into the room, gasping as she saw the candles and the cider on the table. But what caught her eyes was a nerves looking Fluttershy looking at her with her hands in front of her and looking around the room as she asked, "D-does I-it look nice?"

"Oh, my sweet Fluttershy." she said smiling as she took a few steps closer as she was now in front of her and looked her over in her green dress as she said, "You always look nice to me, my sweet little Fluttershy." Hearing this made her smile wide as Dawn pulled out a seat for her and she blushed as she slowly sat down with Dawn sitting next to her. Fluttershy blushed hard as she smiled small and they began to enjoy their meal, feeding each other food and laughing as they all enjoyed themselves. Once they were finished with their meal, Fluttershy took the plates and placed them in the sink as she made Dawn go to the living room. After she sat down, Fluttershy did the dishes real quick before taking a deep breath as she walked out into the living room slowly as Dawn looked at her.

"D-Dawn, I-I have a special g-gift I want t-to give you early." she said blushing as she continued to walk towards her as Dawn watched her with a smile on her face.

"Really? What is it Fluttershy?" she asked her as she watched her walk towards her slowly and then looked up at her as she was now in front of her. Fluttershy looked down at her and blushed harder then ever before in her whole life as she slowly lifted her hands to reach behind her. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed the bow and pulled it apart, letting her dress fall to the floor. Revealing she was wearing nothing underneath the dress except for a large, pink bow wrapped around her waist.

"M-m-m-me." Fluttershy said blushing as she stood there, in front of her wife as she was waiting for to react, but nothing happened as she gulped hard and hoped she had not upset her with her action. Suddenly, she felt two hands gently grabbed her shoulders and she opened her eyes as she saw Dawn;s face mearly inches from her face with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, My sweet, loving Fluttershy." Dawn said as she moved her hands to her cheeks and kissed her gently on the liips as Fluttershy moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around her as they began to share a sweet, loving kiss there in the living room. After a few moments of kissing, Dawn pulled away and smiled as she slowly laid her onto the floor, causing her to blushed as Dawn used her magic to make herself naked before laying on tp of her as they began to share another kiss on the lips again. Fluttershy blushed as Dawn pulled away from her lips and smiled at her as she began to kiss her neck this time for a few moments before moving down her to her collar bone. Fluttershy blushed as Dawn trailed kisses down her body until she reached her nipples, which she began to kiss and suck slight to gain cute moans from FLuttershy. These moans made Dawn happy as she sucked on her right nipple for a few moments before moving to her left as she sucked on that one, causing even more moans to escape her lips as she enjoyed hearing them. She continued to go back and forth for a few moments until she began to move down her body more. Kissing a little more of her small chest as she moved to her stomach and then just above her pussy as she slowly spread Fluttershy's legs, where she looked down at her yellow pussy lips. Fluttershy blushed hard as she looked down at Dawn who slowly moved forward and began to lick her pussy lips slowly, with Fluttershy letting out slightly gasps of pleasure as Dawn began to draw her tongue slowly up her pussy lips.

"D-Dawn. T-this f-feels great." Fluttershy moaned as she looked down at her and watched her as Dawn drew her tongue across her pussy nice, and slow as Fluttershy lot out even louder moans of pleasure from her licking. Dawn smiled as she licked her a little more slowly before speeding up and holding onto her hips as Fluttershy arched her back, moaning out loud as he face was covered in blush as she was in heaven. Dawn then slowly began to push her tongue into her pussy lips and licked her deeper, causing her to gasp and moaned out loud as she was brought closer and closer to the edge with every move of Dawn's tongue. Which made Dawn happy as she licked her even deeper and harder as Fluttershy's moans where like music to Dawn's ear. Fluttershy arched her back and she let out a loud scream of pleasure as she began to cum hard, her juices washing over Dawn's face and she laid back on the floor panting as Dawn happily licked up all her juices. Once all of her juices were cleaned up, Dawn crawled up over her and smiled as she kissed her on the lips as she rubbed their pussy's together.

"R-ready for more?" Dawn asked her smiling as she blushed and nodded before Dawn wrapped her arms around her, kissing her lovingly on the lips she pressed their pussy's together as they rubbed them together. Fluttershy and Dawn moaned into each other's mouths as they continued to rub their pussy's together as they held each other. They rubbed their pussy's together faster and harder as they kissed each other harder fore a few minutes before they btoehr pulled away from each other, screamed out loud in pleasure as they both came hard. They then laid their in each other's arms as they both panted from their orgasm as Dawn looked into Fluttershy's green eyes and said, "Happy Heartwarming Eve Fluttershy, I love you."

"Happy Heartwarming Eve Dawn, I love you too." she said smiling as she looked into Dawn bright blue eyes and kissed her slowly, which Dawn returned the kiss as they held each other close as the snow fell through they enoyed each other's embrace.

* * *

 **Have a happy New Year and I know I'm late, but getting a flue with being sick curing the holiday's suck. But, Merry Christmas anyway.**


End file.
